Nick Jr. Characters Meet Blue's Room Meet Blue's Baby Brother Part 7
'Transcript' *Joe: Let's Go! *Dora: One More Gold Clue To Find. *Blue: Uh-Huh! *(Train Sounds) *All: Choo-Choo! *Blue: (Laughs) *(Song Starts) *All: Blue Has a Baby Brother! *Sprinkles: Oh Yeah! *All: Blue Has a Baby Brother! *Sprinkles: It's True! *All: Blue Has a Baby Brother, I Wonder Who He Is! *Sprinkles: I Wish I Knew!, What Does That Sign Say? *Diego: It Says, Shapes Forest. *Joe: Shapes Forest? *Tyrone: Hey, Blue, Maybe Your Baby Brother is Here! *Blue: Yeah!, Let's Go Check It Out! *Shapes Puppy: Oh, Hello, All, Shapes Puppy's the Name. *Blue: Oh, Hi, Shapes Puppy, I'm Blue, and I'm Trying to Find My Baby Brother. *Tuck: Are You Blue's Brother? *Shapes Puppy: I Can't Say, You'll Need The Gold Clues to Find That Out. *Sprinkles: Oh, Oh, Do You Know Where We Can Find One? *Shapes Puppy: Of Course I Do, This Way! *Kai-Lan: Let's Go, Go, Go! *Sprinkles: Oh! *(Gold Clue Squeaking) *Blue: A Gold Clue? *Wubbzy: You See A Gold Clue? *Sportacus: Where? *Sprinkles: Oh, Oh, There It Is, I See It! *Joe: But, It's On the Other Side of the Water! *Shapes Puppy: Oh, Hey, I Know How to Get There, With a, Sailboat, A Sailboat Will Take You Across The Water, Right to Your Clue. *Stephanie: Cool! *Miss Spider: But How Do We Make A Sailboat? *Shapes Puppy: Oh, Well, Out of Shapes of Course, Yeah, and, The Shape Forest is Full of Shapes! *Blue: Oh! *Holley: Will You Help Us Find Shapes for The Sailboat? *Blue: (Gasps), Great! *Sprinkles: Uh, Blue, Can I Help Find Shapes With A Sailboat?, I Really Want to Learn My Shapes. *Blue: Yeah! *Oswald: Of Course You Can Help, Sprinkles! *Sprinkles: Oh Boy! *Joe: And Then, We Can Sail to Our Last Gold Clue! *Shapes Puppy: Yeah, To Make The Sailboat, We Need, A Crescent, A Rectangle, and Then A Triangle. *Blue: Hmm, Let's Start With A Crescent! *Shapes Puppy: Yeah! *DJ Lance: A Crescent! *Sprinkles: Can You Find A Crescent?, Oh Yeah, There's A Crescent, In That Tree! *Blue: Yeah! *Shapes Puppy: (Gasps), Aw, Excellent!, Now We Need A Rectangle. *Sprinkles: Hmm, Um, Can You Find A Rectangle?, Where?, Oh, On That Tree Over There! *Shapes Puppy: All Right!, Things are Shaping Up! *Muno: So, All We Need is A Triangle for The Sail. *Sprinkles: Can You Find A Triangle?, No? *Joe: Uh-Oh!, There Aren't Any Triangles, Well, There's A Big Square. *Sprinkles: Big Squa..., Hey, I Have an Idea, Maybe That Square Can Turn Into A Triangle!, Do You Think This Square Can Turn Into A Triangle?, Hmm, Let's See. *(Square Turns Into Triangle) *Sprinkles: Is That A Triangle?, It Is A Triangle?, We Did It!, Thank You. *Shapes Puppy: The Sailboat is Ready! *(All Cheering) *Blue: You Did It, Sprinkles! *Twist: You Found All the Shapes for Our Sailboat! *Sprinkles: I Helped Make A Sailboat!, and I Learned, All About My Shapes! *(Yellow Spots Appearing) *Sprinkles: What Kind of Spots Did I Get Now?, Yellow Spots?, I Did? *Dan Handerson: Yeah! *Ruby: He's Got Yellow Spots! *Max: Yellow! *Sprinkles: Yeah, I Got Yellow Spots!, For Learning My Shapes! *(Song Starts) *Sprinkles: I Got Spots, Yeah!, and There All Over Me, I Got Spots, Ho!, Come On and See, With Help from You, I Learned Something New, I Got Spots!, I Love It! *Blue: (Laughs) *Joe: Sprinkles, You've Got Yellow Spots! *Blue: Wow! *Bot: Look How Much You've Learned, Sprinkles! *Sprinkles: Yeah!, I Have Learned Alot!, Thanks for Helping Me! *Molly: Your Welcome, Sprinkles! *(Gold Clue Squeaking) *Blue: Look! *Mary: It's Our Last Gold Clue! *Mel: (Woofs) *Joe: Our Last Gold Clue?, Ahoy!, Captain Joe, Sail You Right to It! *All: (Laughing), Eye, Eye, Captain! *Blue: Now We Just Need Our... *All: Life Jackets! *Dora and Diego: So We Can Be Safe! *Shapes Puppy: Good Luck, Friends, Bon Voyage! *Joe: Bye, Shapes Puppy! *Sprinkles: Thank You! *Oobi: Bye! *Shapes Puppy: Bye! *Blue: Ahoy!, We're Getting Closer to The Clue! *Joe: By My Calculations, Our Gold Clue Should Be Straight Ahead!, Ahoy!, There It Is! *Little Bill: Let's Help The Sailboat Go Faster, So We Can Get to Our Last Clue! *Blue: Blow on The Sail, Like This! *(All Blowing) *Sprinkles: It's Working, We're Going Faster! *Little Bear: Let's Keep Blowing! *(All Blowing) *All: Yay! *Joe: Land Ho! *Sprinkles: We Made It! *Maggie: Thanks for Blowing! Category:Nick Jr Spoofs Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Room Meet Blue's Baby Brother TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Ideas